Talk:I Wanna Be Adored/@comment-3284502-20150727222031/@comment-3284502-20150727231602
Gotta disagree with you there, Karen. Robert dying had jack to do with his honour - Cersei didn't kill him for being dishonourable, she did it to save her children's skins because Ned Stark was going to tell Robert about her incest (something Stannis never did and may have saved his brother's life, just sayin' - normally I would not hold that against Stannis, but since he likes to pretend he's an uncompromising paragon of honourable-ness and he says he values honesty and sticking your neck out to do what's right, I'm GONNA hold him to those ideals). Renly died (in the most dishonourable way possible I'd like to point out - stabbed in the back of the throat in the dark of night in his camp by a shadow demon monster baby. Once again, normally I'd respect that method of dealing with an enemy - it's only practical - but Stannis likes to pretend he's honourable and above sneaking cowardly dirty moves like that, so hell yeah I'm holding it against him) because he and Stannis were at war because Renly legitimately believed Stannis would make a terrible king for Westeros due to him being an entitled, hypocritcal, grudge holding, zealot without friends. Considering that Stannis on the throne would mean another IMMEDIATE war with the Tyrells, the Martells, the Greyjoys, the Lannisters, most of the Crownlands lords, and about half of the Rivermen and Valemen because STANNIS FUCKING HATES THEM for siding with the Targaryens or the Greyjoys way back in 1957 and would show them no mercy or relief because he holds grudges like a motherfucker and only lets it die grudgingly on occasion when they're useful to him (thereby once again holding to my point he cannot keep a moral or value to save his life despite his supposed "uncompromising" nature) I can understand the concern. Stannis isn't still alive because he has honour. He's still alive because Melisandre believes he's her chosen one born again and will thus do anything possible for her god's will to be done. If she started to believe he WASN'T her gods chosen one and that it was, say, somebody else, she would abandon his cause in a heartbeat and take all her power and followers with her, and Stannis would be FUCKED. Hell, even the story admits that. They flat out say if she hadn't talked him into going to Storm's End, he'd have gone to King's Landing and got his ass splattered against the wall when Renly's host showed up. I love you so much Karen, but I can't find it in me to love Stannis. I've TRIED to see things his way but he's just utterly intolerable to me. He has the spark of a non-shitty human being in him, but he smothers it with hypocrisy, arrogance, grudges, entitlement, and a ruthless zealotry that will break before it bends. I'd like to believe he'll improve as he goes on, but I don't know if he'll do so before he does something he can't take back and I find him completely irredeemable. On the bright side, he's still a hundred times better than Joffrey and Littlefucker! :D I know it's hard to believe, since I never talk about them with half as much venom as I do about Stannis, but I hate them both so much more than I could ever hate Stannis. They just inspire so much cold rage I can't express it - it'd come out an incoherent mess. Stannis on the other hand just pisses me off, and I can rant about that. Maybe it's because I WANT him to be a not shitty human being so I can like him, but at the moment, that is not working out. Maybe I'll like him more when I finish SOS or DOD. We'll have to see. Stranger things have happened.